Because You Loved Me
by HopeTheVampireSlayer1
Summary: The second day. A thirteen-year-old girl's father died contacting terroists. These terroists are now targerting her... And only one man can protect her. This man is federal agent Jack Bauer, and this is going to be the second longest day of his life.


Dislcaimer: 24 belongs to Fox only. All characters and blah blah belong to Fox. Don't sue me, I'm very young with very little money. That sound convincing? LOL. Enjoy! ^_^ This is my first 24 fic so go easy on me..  
  
Chapter 1: Few  
  
" Jack.." George Mason tells federal agent Jack Bauer, as he regains his attention. " Yeah?" Jack asks, snapping out of his gaze. " Tony just brought in a girl who's father had connections with terroists," Mason infroms him, as Jack looks puzzled. " Why?" Jack questions. " The situtation is really complexed. This girl is very young, Jack.. Only thirteen. Her father turned out to be having connections with highly dangeros international terroists. Her father came to us and confessed, wanted our help, but the terroists got to him before we could help him. The girl has no where to go, and we have reason to believe that their coming after her next." Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. " What do you want me to do about it, George?" Jack asks. " Your our best agent yet, Jack. If anyone comes to harm her, your our best bet to protect her." " What are you saying, George?" Jack asks, leaning back in his chair. " She needs someone to stay with." Mason begins, but Jack cuts him off. " No way, George. I refuse to put Kim and I in danger again," he says. " Jack, you're my last hope. You're her last hope.." he tells him, as Jack suddenly looks out of the glass window to see the girl sitting with Tony, her icy blue eyes looking down at the floor, depression clearly seen. Sighing, Jack turns his attention back to George. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. I walk into the Bauer's home, the sun beaming through the windows, shining unto my curly brown hair. " Make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a minute," Jack Bauer tells me, as I nod, studying his home carefully. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jack talking to a tall, blonde girl, her arms crossed. " Her name is Sarah Banards. We just have to take care of her for a few days.." I hear Jack say and I roll my eyes. I suddeny sit down on the couch, and look up to only see Jack and the blonde girl. " Sarah, this is my daughter, Kimberly.." he tells me as I smile lightly at her, she does the same. " Hey," I say, thinking she must be atleast eighteen. " Hey," she replies, keeping a smile on her face. Suddenly, an uncomfortable silence fills the house. " Where do I sleep?" I ask casually, breaking the ice. " For the time being you can share a room with Kim," he tells me, as Kim suddenly looks at him. " Dad!" Kim protests. " For the time being.." Jack repeats, glancing over at her, as I sigh tiredly. " Hey, cut the mela-drama. Look, the couch is fine, okay? Whatever, I can just sleep on the couch," I tell them. " No, Sarah.. You'll share a room with Kim for the time being, and that's final," Jack tells me, as Kim nods and agrees silently. " Great." I tell Jack, as I suddenly look at Kim. " Care to show me it?" I ask casually. " Follow me.." Kim says, a touch of annoyance in her voice, as she begins to walk up the stairs with Jack, and I follow the two, closely behind. We suddenly enter Kim's room, and immedntly jealously rushes over me at the sight of the nice room. " It's nice.." I begin to say, entering it, admiring every piece of furniture, every design, wishing that I had this kind of room..this kind of life back when I was living with my father. Suddenly, I realize that my cold, hard shell has been tempary broken, and immedntly I smile codly at the two. " Nice and stupid." " Look, you should be lucky that.." Kim suddenly begins to yell, but Jack cuts her off. " I have the infladable bed in the attic, I'll go get it.." Jack informs us, as he leaves the room, leaving Kim and I to stare at each other with attitutdes in silence. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Kim is watching television downstairs in the living room, and I guess Jack is doing some work in his room. While turning up " Hero" by Mariah Carey, I place a pillow on the infladable bed that Jack gave me for now. Sighing sadly, I sit on it, beginning to write in my diary. " You okay?" Jack is suddenly in the doorway, and I meet eyes with him, my sadness clearly visable. " Dunno.." I say, as I close my diary. " Don't care." " You should," he tells me, as he sits down on a chair. " Why so?" I ask with attitude. " You don't have to get an attitude with me, Sarah.." Jack tells me gently. " I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help you." " No one can help me.." I say bitterly, hate in my eyes, not directed towards him, but to the world. " I can try, can't I?" Jack asks me, a gentle smile on his face. Annoyance arises in me at his concern for me, and I instantly get to my feet. " I have to pee," I say to him, while walking past him and to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, leaving Jack alone. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. 


End file.
